Your bones
by Mimakaru
Summary: Diez años pasaron antes de que Arthur se encontrara de nuevo en el Hotel Marble; sin embargo, no recordaba al recepcionista que de repente lo obligó a sumergirse en un mundo ajeno a su realidad. AU. OS. Surrealismo.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya. **

**Advertencias: **Inglaterra/Francis, uso de nombres humanos, universo alternativo, surrealismo.

**Notas iniciales: **[Boss Ass Bitch de fondo] El FrUk es esa OTP de la que no me puedo deshacer aunque esté en otros ochenta fandoms y pasen tres años. Y literalmente esto lo escribí porque de repente se me ocurrió el headcanon de que a Arthur le encanta ver a Francis atarse el cabello. Dedicado a Erelbrile porque hace mucho tiempo que no le escribía nada y mención especial a Valnic por darme ánimos en Twitter *corazón*

* * *

><p>"Precipitate as weather, she appeared from somewhere, then evaporated, leaving only memory."<p>

― Haruki Murakami, _Dance Dance Dance_

**.**

Cuando era pequeño, Arthur vivía en la acera contraria a un hotel.

El hotel era muy pequeño y su fachada era de color blanco. Lo administraban un par de ancianos y los huéspedes eran jóvenes que lo utilizaban como _love hotel _o forasteros que parecían perdidos en medio de la nada.

Aparte de vagos recuerdos de su infancia y el intenso color blanco que relucía bajo los rayos del sol en verano, Arthur no recordaba más.

No recordaba el rostro de sus padres, ni sus nombres. Salvo por el hotel de un brillante blanco y el letrero que, en luces neón, rezaba HOTEL MARBLE.

Cuando Arthur tenía doce años, huyó de casa. Lo único que llevaba consigo era una copia de 1984 de George Orwell y un suéter rojo. Tomó un autobús y se bajó en la última parada. No sabía a dónde iba ni con qué propósito, pero todo le parecía mejor que estar por siempre atascado en un pueblo del que no recordaba siquiera el nombre.

Sin embargo, y en contra de todas las posibilidades, Arthur, diez años después de haberse escapado de aquel lugar sin nombre, se encontraba otra vez delante del hotel. Nada había cambiado. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido alrededor del hotel, dejándolo a la merced de la misma aura peculiar en la que siempre estaba envuelto.

HOTEL MARBLE, en luces neón. La misma pintura blanca que no presentaba ni una grieta. Arthur lanzó su cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplastó. Con cierta vacilación, pasó bajo el umbral de la puerta, siempre abierta.

De sus memorias difusas, sólo recordaba haber entrado una o dos veces, por lo que el encontrarse parado en la recepción sin poder articular una palabra, lo sacó de la realidad. El candelabro que colgaba en el techo, las múltiples luces que, en la noche, dejaban amarillas las paredes y detrás del escritorio de la recepción...

―Buenas noches.

Un hombre bien parecido, con el cabello rubio que se deslizaba sobre sus hombros. Los ojos azules del desconocido lo dejaron aún más desconcertado.

―Quiero... quiero una habitación.

―Oh, nuestro primer huésped del año. Serían diez dólares la noche. ¿Por cuántas noches se estará quedando?

―No lo sé.

El recepcionista no pareció importarle la respuesta. Le acercó un gran libro y le pidió anotarse. Cuando terminó, el recepcionista le entregó unas llaves con el número 10.

―¿Quieres que te ayude con tu maleta?

―No, gracias.

Arthur tomó su pequeña maleta café y subió las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones. Como imaginaba, el hotel no tenía más de veinte habitaciones. En el primer piso habían cuatro y las demás se dividían en los pisos restantes. No había necesidad de un hotel tan grande en un lugar abandonado.

Tuvo que subir un piso más para encontrar su habitación. Y en cuanto estuvo enfrente de la puerta, se detuvo. Qué iba a hacer a partir de allí, no lo sabía, pero entró de todas formas. La habitación tenía una cama sencilla, con sábanas blancas. Las paredes eran blancas también. El tocador, buró y el pequeño clóset eran de una madera negra. El contraste de los colores era impecable.

El letrero neón estaba a un lado de su ventana. Luces azules, amarillas y rojas disparaban chispas hacia sus paredes blancas y lo sumergían en un lugar que parecía ajeno a la realidad.

Arthur se quitó los zapatos y se acostó en la cama, sin molestarse en cambiar de ropa. Miró el techo por varios minutos, esperando el ruido usual de las ciudades. Sin embargo, al percartarse que no había nada más que silencio, Arthur poco a poco se fue perdiendo en sus sueños.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Arthur fue despertado por un ligero aroma a mantequilla y vainilla. Se levantó y se guió por el ruido de una vieja canción de Edith Piaff para encontrar la cocina. En el piso de abajo, en la primera puerta, se encontraba la cocina y el comedor. No eran cuatro habitaciones, si no tres.

Arthur se asomó casi tímidamente y el joven recepcionista de anoche se giró en cuanto notó su presencia. Le sonrió.

―Por favor, pasa, estaba a punto de preparar el desayuno.

Arthur obedeció, sin decir nada. Se sentó en una de las sillas más alejadas mientras veía al joven atar su cabello. La forma de sus manos es preciosa. Sus dedos tocaron dulcemente su cabello, bajaron, se hundieron y Arthur no pudo despegar la vista.

Pasaron treinta minutos hasta que el joven salió de la cocina con una bandeja que puso frente a Arthur. Panquecillos, leche caliente y pan francés.

―Espero que te guste.

―Espera...

El joven se detuvo antes de volver a la cocina. Arthur lo tomó por la muñeca.

―Quiero saber tu nombre.

―Francis.

Arthur se quedó sin palabras. Lentamente, deshizo su agarre en la muñeca de Francis y lo dejó ir.

―Gracias.

Algunos cabellos rebeldes caían grácilmente en su nuca y alrededor su cara. Arthur debió recordarse a sí mismo en apartar la mirada antes de que fuera demasiado evidente. Después de unos minutos, Francis salió con una bandeja con su desayuno.

―¿Estabas... aquí hace diez años?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Francis.

―Me acuerdo de ti.

No obstante, la respuesta de Francis fue aún más sorprendente. Arthur bajó con cuidado su vaso con leche y lo miró.

―Solías vivir en la casa de la acera contraria, ¿cierto? Te recuerdo...

―Sí, solía vivir allí. Pero...

―Escapaste de casa. Lo sé. Y sí, he estado aquí todo el tiempo.

Entre los recuerdos difusos de Arthur, no había nada significante. Sólo el hotel de un blanco impecable y las luces neón. Nada más. No podía recordar la fachada de su casa, los nombres de sus amigos o cómo solía ser su vida. Sólo el hotel.

―¿Qué pasó con la pareja de ancianos que solían administrar el hotel?

―Murieron hace un par de años.

Arthur no preguntó nada más. Terminó su desayuno en silencio, lanzando miradas furtivas a su acompañante, quien parecía no prestarle atención. Bajo los rayos del sol que llegaban por la ventana del comedor, Francis le parecía salido de un retrato antiguo, como si su alrededor estuviera detenido indefinidamente en el tiempo.

―¿Te... he conocido antes?

La pregunta salió de su boca sin meditarla antes. Francis alzó la mirada. Después de unos segundos, apenas elevó las comisuras de sus labios.

―Quizás.

.

Era inútil tratar de recordar a alguien como Francis cuando su memoria estaba llena de imágenes del Hotel Marble. Sin embargo, reconocía sus ojos azules y los pocos mechones dorados que caían de la coleta.

Cuando el desayuno terminó, Arthur pensó en regresar a su habitación pero en su maleta no había nada más que unos pantalones y dos camisas. El libro que se había llevado como recuerdo al fugarse, lo había perdido al pasar de los años. No había televisión en las habitaciones, tampoco.

No obstante, Francis no parecía preocuparse mucho de la escasez de tecnología en su hotel. Se veía feliz a lado de su radio que emitía constantamente sólo una canción de Edith Piaff.

―¿Puedo hacerte compañía?

Francis lo miró detrás de su lugar en el escritorio de la recepción.

―Está bien.

Arthur acercó una de las sillas que estaban cerca de la entrada hacia la pared contraria de donde se encontraba Francis y se sentó. Miró el techo, el piso, jugó con sus dedos, hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablarle de nuevo.

―Tu acento es extraño.

―¿Lo es?

―¿Eres francés?

Francis rió.

―Sí... Pero he vivido aquí mucho tiempo. Tanto tiempo que a veces me levanto de mi cama, aterrorizado, pensando que he olvidado mi lengua materna.

―¿Cómo sabías que escapé de casa?

―Todo el mundo lo supo. Eras el primero en irse para nunca volver. De todos modos, ¿por qué volviste? ¿No estabas mejor en tu rincón del mundo?

―No... No lo sé. Una noche me dormí en mi cama y a la tarde siguiente estaba parado frente a este hotel.

Francis desvió la mirada y de su bolsillo sacó una cajetilla medio aplastada. La abrió y le ofreció un cigarrillo a Arthur.

―No fumo.

―Son mentolados.

Reluctante, Arthur tomó uno. Hacía bastante tiempo que no fumaba, o al menos no que recordara haberlo hecho últimamente. Arthur volvió a acomodarse en su lugar y ambos fumaron en silencio. Detrás de las cortinas de humo, Francis le parecía increíblemente distante, como si fuera imposible el que estuviera a menos de tres metros.

La forma en la que Francis sostenía el cigarrillo entre sus dedos provocó que Arthur no pudiera mirar a otra parte. Entre el humo, el murmullo de Edith Piaf por el pequeño radio y el ambiente cálido, Arthur podía asegurar que se encontraba en su _hogar_.

―Tú... ¿Realmente no recuerdas nada?

―¿Debería recordar algo?

Francis frunció ligeramente el ceño.

―¿No tienes esposa? ¿Hijos? ¿Un perro? ¿Un trabajo?

―No lo sé. Algo me dice que es mejor no saberlo ―Arthur le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y desvió la mirada a la puerta abierta. Afuera, había empezado a nevar― ¿Y tú? ¿No tienes nada de eso?

―He estado en este hotel por mucho tiempo. Y no hay nadie más en este lugar. Pero...

Arthur sintió la mirada de Francis sobre él. Se giró y en lo primero que se fijó fueron en los largos y elegantes dedos de su acompañante. Una sensación conocida subió por su estómago y se disolvió en ruidosos latidos de su corazón.

―He estado aquí tanto tiempo... Yo tampoco recuerdo bien las cosas. Sólo sé que esto es lo único que tengo.

Arthur y Francis se miraron por un largo tiempo, hasta que un maullido que venía desde la puerta los interrumpió.

El nuevo invitado era un gran gato negro de ojos verdes. El gato los miró a ambos y sin más preámbulos atravesó la recepción hasta perderse en las escaleras.

Francis suspiró.

―Iré a tomar una ducha. ¿Puedes encargarte un rato de la recepción? Aunque dudo que lleguen más huéspedes, no estaría de menos que te quedaras a vigilar.

Arthur no comprendía por qué Francis estaba tan comprometido con un hotel situado en medio de la nada. Nadie llegaría, nadie se iría, eso lo tenía por seguro.

Con un nuevo cigarrillo entre los labios, Arthur ocupó el espacio detrás del escritorio de la recepción que había desocupado Francis. La suave melodía en francés que sonaba de fondo le hizo relajarse. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo, otra canción, tarareada a lo lejos, le llamó la atención.

Arthur dio un vistazo más a la puerta para asegurarse que nadie más fuera a entrar y se dispuso a encontrar de dónde provenía la canción.

Era la primera habitación, con la puerta entreabierta, de donde venía la canción. Era una canción de amor, pero sonaba triste y melancólica. Y quien la tarareaba era Francis. Pudo ver su camisa almidonada y sus pantalones negros. Arthur espió por la abertura de la puerta.

Los dedos de Francis recogían por mechones su cabello largo, suavemente se hundían, regresaban, se aseguraban que no hubiera ninguno restante en su nuca, se volvían a hundir, acariciaban sus sienes, su cabeza, y el cabello dorado parecía anillos de oro entre sus manos. Arthur trató de apartar la mirada y regresar a su lugar antes de que alguien lo atrapara admirando ese ritual que parecía tan íntimo, pero su rostro estaba caliente y su cuerpo, irónicamente, estaba congelado en una única posición. Francis continuó. Cuando su cabello estuvo en su mano, lo deslizó suavemente hacia una coleta baja, en el proceso perdiendo unos cuantos mechones que regresaron a los lados de su rostro. Por último, de su bolsillo sacó un listón negro y lo enredó delicadamente, para al final anudarlo en una especie de moño.

Cuando todo terminó, Arthur estaba estupefacto. Seguía en shock de sus propias emociones y de descubrir lo mucho que amaba ver a Francis _trabajar_ con sus dedos, que no pudo escapar antes de que el joven terminara de abrir la puerta.

―¿Arthur?

No se había dado cuenta antes pero tenían la misma altura. Verlo a los ojos no era difícil, tampoco algo desconocido, y cuando menos se dio cuenta, Arthur ya lo recordaba.

Eran recuerdos difusos, no tan vívidos como los del HOTEL MARBLE, pero bastaban para saber lo importante.

El primer amor de Arthur era una niña que tenía un bonito cabello dorado y que hablaba suavemente en inglés para ocultar el acento extranjero del que todos se burlaban. No recordaba su nombre, pero su apellido era francés. Recordaba que, aunque su inglés era impecable, se tardaba en formular oraciones. Tenía una sonrisa linda y le gustaba sentarse en el jardín de la escuela después de clases a cuidar de las flores.

―Arthur ―Francis lo llamó una vez más.

El aludido salió de su estupor, sacudió la cabeza y lentamente cada recuerdo encajó en su mente, como un rompecabezas.

―Este hotel ha estado aquí desde hace mucho tiempo. Probablemente también ha olvidado su nombre.

El acento francés que tanto trabajo le había costado quitar de sus palabras, las manos finas y delicadas que habían tomado una increíble elegancia masculina, el mismo cabello rubio y...

―No eras una chica después de todo.

Francis sonrió.

Lentamente, Francis lo tomó de la mano. Arthur no quiso huir. La única ventana estaba al final del pasillo. El hotel no conocía el tiempo, por lo que tampoco conocía el día o la noche. Era imposible saber la hora exacta, porque de repente la oscuridad había caído, como si siguiera los mismos pasos de su memoria rota.

Francis suavemente lo jaló hacia sí, hacia la habitación vacía. Y Arthur simplemente se dejó arrastrar por él, porque quizás si tomaba la iniciativa, no tendría más excusas para quedarse.

Y luego todo se desenvolvió ante él. El cabello atado de Francis no duró demasiado entre sus dedos y se llenó las manos de oro. Mientras lo besaba, Arthur creyó escuchar la canción de amor de entre sus labios.

No quería averiguarlo, así que continuó sumergiéndose entre sus cabellos, sus besos y las suaves risas que los dedos torpes de Arthur provocaban en Francis.

Entonces por fin comprendió de qué hablaba la canción.

Una mujer espera a su amado a que vuelva de la guerra. Espera durante días, semanas, meses, años. Lo esperará por siempre. Y cuando él regresa en sus sueños, ella termina el último coro de la canción con un _por fin estás aquí_.

.

Francis Bonnefoy fue incapaz de superar su primer amor. El niño de cejas pobladas y ojos verdes que le hablaba amablemente y al que siempre atrapaba vigilándolo de lejos. Todo el mundo se burlaba de su acento, además de confundirlo con una niña debido a su cabello y a su manera de vestir.

Pero no el niño que de repente desapareció para nunca volver.

Francis estaba desconsolado. Se preguntó cuánto más debía perder para ser realmente libre. Primero su madre, su hogar, su lengua materna, su país, y ahora su primer amor.

Poco tiempo después, rodeado por la soledad, la insolación y gente que no importaba más, Francis también desapareció.

El pueblo abandonado rumoreaba que se trató de un suicidio, pero nunca se atrevieron a confirmarlo.

Entonces, poco a poco, todos fueron desaparecieron. Las casas fueron consumidas por los árboles y el bosque cercano comenzó a apoderarse de las carreteras. No obstante, rodeado de escombros, plantas y basura, se encontraba el HOTEL MARBLE, con las luces neón brillando a todas horas, el blanco impecable de su fachada y la puerta abierta.

.

Cuando Arthur se despertó estaba cubierto en sudor y apenas contenía las ganas de vomitar. Parpadeó varias veces hasta enfocar la vista. Era de día otra vez. Poco a poco, volvió a la realidad. Vestía el mismo traje desde hace varios días, su corbata yacía en el sueño invadido por el polvo.

Arthur, en pánico, tanteó el otro lado de la cama, esperando encontrar a Francis, pero no había nadie, salvo el frío de las sábanas roídas por la humedad.

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo, gritando el nombre de Francis incensantemente. Pero no encontró más que polvo.

Nada más que polvo y una radio vieja que aún sintonizaba una sola canción de Edith Piaff.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>: A veces me creo cool y escribo surrealismo, pero en realidad no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo lol, además de que Love Live ha consumido mi productividad en niveles alarmantes.

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
